Flash Gordon (Sci Fi Channel)
Overview In the series, Flash Gordon is a marathon winner whose scientist father disappeared through a Rift in space 13 years ago. As the series opens, something comes back to Earth through the rift, looking for Flash -- which drags him unwillingly into a science-fiction adventure on the planet Mongo, and into conflict with the planet's ruler, Ming the Merciless. Dale Arden, a reporter for WIAD-4, also gets mixed up in Flash's adventures. Dale, Flash's ex-girlfriend, is now dating a detective, Joe Wylee. The uneasy relationship between the 2 is made even more complicated by the arrival of Baylin, a rogue bounty hunter exiled from Mongo, and the romantic attentions of Princess Aura, Ming's willful daughter. Episodes *"Episode 101: Pilot" *"Episode 102: Pride" *"Episode 103: Infestation" *"Episode 104: Assassin" *"Episode 105: Ascension" *"Episode 106: Life Source" *"Episode 107: Alliances" *"Episode 108: Revelations" *"Episode 109: Til Death" *"Episode 110: Conspiracy Theory" *"Episode 111: Random Access" *"Episode 112: Secrets and Lies" *"Episode 113: Sorrow" *"Episode 114: Stand and Deliver" *"Episode 115: Possession" *"Episode 116: Thicker Than Water" *"Episode 117: Ebb and Flow" *"Episode 118: Blame" *"Episode 119: Cold Day in Hell" *"Episode 120: Revolution - Part 1" *"Episode 121: Revolution - Part 2" Trivia *The wars over the water supply are similiar to the "Mirror's Edge" backstory. Updating the Flash Gordon story Having Flash travel to Mongo through a wormhole, and not in a rocket ship created by Dr. Hans Zarkov is a significant change to the Flash Gordon story. Flash won't be trapped on another planet, as in previous versions of the story -- he'll be able to travel back and forth between Earth and Mongo. At a press launch, Eric Johnson (the new Flash) explained the change: Creator and executive producer Peter Hume says that he struggled with how to modernize the Flash Gordon story: Hume also described the new series' vision of the planet Mongo: Midseason Changes In a recent interview with Peter Hume, it has been said that there will be some changes to the series during the second half of the first season: When asked about whether the rest of the season will focus more on characters than on sets, Peter Hume said: As far as the romantic tensions that are going on between Flash and Dale and then also Ming's daughter, Peter Hume said: When asked if the series was going to go back to the Lion Men and Prince Thun and whether Barin (played by Steve Bacic) will be back, Peter Hume said: And when asked if there will be a resolution to the plot with Flash's father this season, Peter Hume said: "Yes. It will resolve itself." Cast Image:Ericjohnson03.jpg| Eric Johnson Image:101dale.jpg| Gina Holden Image:Johnralston.jpg| John Ralston Image:Jodyracicotpanel.jpg| Jody Racicot Image:101baylinisgrouchy.jpg| Karen Cliche Image:Aura.jpg| Anna van Hooft Image:101joe.jpg| Giles Panton Image:Panou.jpg| Panou Image:Jonathanwalker.jpg| Jonathan Lloyd Walker Image:101norah.jpg| Jill Teed Image:Carriegenzel.png| Carrie Genzel Image:stevebacic.jpg| Steve Bacic External links *Official Sci-Fi Channel Flash Gordon Website *The New Flash Gordon Talks *Flash Honors Old, New *EP Peter Hume On Flash Gordon's Future Gallery Category:Sci Fi Channel